Don't dream it's over
by someoldacount
Summary: After Kagome “kills” Sesshoumaru she feels guilty, but then she starts seeing him in dreams and is sure it means he’s still alive, but as the dreams continue Sesshoumaru starts doing things, and Kagome gets terrified when these thing start happening...
1. Intro

Please by nice, the is my first time writing anything "scary" rated M because of lots of bloodyness and very descriptive MUHAHAHA

Chapter one- Kagome the murderer

"DIE SESSHOUMARU" InuYasha yelled and came at him with Tessaugia

Sesshoumaru drew Tokijin and went for InuYasha, they were about to collide when Kagome sent an arrow which hit Tokijin causing Sesshoumaru to drop it and get a direct hit with Tessaugia….

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as InuYasha with drew Tessaugia and blood came out of Sesshoumaru's wound which would be found right below his neck, left side. Sesshoumaru wobbled a bit and fell to the ground. Everyone was in awe even InuYasha, after a minute Shippou poked Sesshoumaru's corpse

"Is….is he dea…. dead? " Shippou asked

Sango nodded

"Then, then Kagome killed him" Shippou said, pretty scared that Kagome could do anything that would cause so much blood

The rest of the group look at Kagome

'I…I killed him' she thought, backing away, she stared to run, run to the well, run back to her home, he life, away from what she had done, away from the death she caused

I hope you liked it, sorry for Shippou, I felt there needed to be something somewhat funny, so I made him that way, please review I really need it to get me going, oh and don't worry the chapters will get longer after this


	2. Dreaming

Ok people, first, I was going to add this day 2 but guess what, someone said how short the INTRO was after I said THE CHAPTERS WILL GET LONGER THIS IS THE INTRO BLAH BLAH so I held this off, hope this is "good" for you, also all those flame like things made me unhappy because it showed people didn't read my little notes

Chapter 2- dreaming

Kagome looked out her window, it had been 2 months since she last saw InuYasha, she felt a tear fall down her cheek, she couldn't go back, she just couldn't, she could already see what everyone would say

"Kagome it's not your fault, besides I kill demons all the time, no prob" her best friend Sango would say

"He was going to kill us" the little fox cub Shippou would say

"He was going to die sooner or later, in this matter sooner was better, much better" Miroku would say and touch her butt

"KAGOME WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP YOU DIDN'T KILL HIM I DID" InuYasha would say, ending the matter

Kagome cried, she missed her friends so much, but even if they said that she wouldn't agree Kagome interfered…Kagome was interference she knew that, she knew that if she stayed bad things would continue to happen…

Kagome opened her eyes, where was she? Did she dose off? She looked around to see she defiantly wasn't in Tokyo anymore, actually she was in complete darkness, all but an eerie

figure

"HELLO" she said

"pft" the figure replied

As Kagome got closer she could see it looked like

"InuYasha?" she asked hopefully

There was an awkward silence that told her it was not InuYasha, but it looked so much like him, as she got closer she saw something that scared the living, if she still was, daylights out of her, it was Sesshoumaru, but different, she couldn't put her finger on it

"ss..s…Sesshoumaru?"

The figure turned around, showing that Sesshoumaru was defiantly not Sesshoumaru, for starters he looked pale, but I guess you get that when your internal organs are hardly intact, his chest was open, allowing bystanders (aka Kagome) to see his lungs and heart both cut up and impossible to differences from each other, a bit higher his face was, well bloody would be an understatement to say the lest, his eye were scratched up, his red stripes were joined by ten others and his moon had turned red too, the rest of his face was covered with cuts and muscle was showing, and the muscle looked very damaged too, I could continue but it would take too long, his last remaining arm had seen much better days, the top part had no flesh left at all and it looked like something you'd see if you dissect a horse (which is not at all a pretty picture) his side looked ok take away the random organ here and there, all and all it would be more then enough to make anyone scream and Kagome most defiantly would of if the figure didn't move toward her, and before Kagome could do anything Sesshoumaru put his bloody hand on Kagome's shoulder, kagome didn't know what happened after that, but she felt as though everything left her, she couldn't think and she highly doubted she was breathing or her heart was beating, and then it started, the laughing, it wasn't loud, but it sent shivers down Kagome soul, it was the kind of laughing someone would do if they just killed someone who they wanted to kill with all their heart, or in this case was about to, it was laughing when there was defiantly nothing funny, it was a laugh that could freeze over hell and burn the earth, it was the laughing of someone who was about to get revenge, on the person who was hearing the laugh, kagome looked and saw Sesshoumaru raise his arm and

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kagome yelled, she looked around like when you wake up from a nightmare and sigh and think "It was all just a dream" Kagome was about to do that when she looked down on her shirt, there, right where Sesshoumaru put his hand, in the shape of a hand, was a print of blood, kagome wanted to scream, she really did but she couldn't, she couldn't move, goddamn it she couldn't breath, she wanted to run into InuYasha's arms, but she couldn't, he wasn't there, it was just her and… her mother? She looked up to see her standing there

"Is everything ok?" she asked

Kagome wanted to tell her mom, but she couldn't, no she couldn't bring this horror onto the family, for all she knew Sesshoumaru would kill them and she couldn't let that happen, later that night somehow she fell asleep and had a Sesshoumaru free night.

In the morning she awoke to see the blood, she sighed, it didn't look as scary in the light and before she got up to start her day she said to her self "at lest I know he's not dead"

Ok, hope that was long enough for you, I got scared when I was writing this chapter, cause of what time it is and I just happen to have "Sesshoumaru" staring at me **inches away from wall scroll** oh and the chapters will get longer, longer and even longer MUHAHAHAHAHAHA oh and I know who will die and if you can't guess you won't cause it's kind of random, BEWARE SESSHOUMARU COMING TO A CITY NEAR YOU


	3. Miroku has the answer

YAY chapter 3, hehe I'm going to get Kagome back to InuYasha, and then the Fluff's killing will begin, but who WHO.. AHHH NO have mercy…

Sesshoumaru: that takes care of her, do you want to be next? Huh?

Sesshoumaru you bad boy, killing my clone tisktisk maybe I will let Kag kill you, oh I want to say yo to Kagamoesiun the first to say something that was only pro-story THANKS Kagamoesiun! Oh, and Sesshoumaru is both alive and dead, it will be, I think I really lost track, more cleared up in this and the next chapter

Chapter 3 Miroku has the answer

Kagome grabbed her bag, packed it with everything she needed and went to the well, it was1:30am and Kagome decided that she would go back to InuYasha era, she didn't want Sesshoumaru to pelage her or her family and she hoped he wouldn't be able to find her and give up as she came up in the federal era she smiled, she felt home…

"Kagome" called out the Inu-hanyou, he was by the scared tree and Kagome really wondered if he stayed there the whole time she was gone

"Kagome, it wasn't your fault, I don't even see why you care, but it isn't you fault he's…." InuYasha started but stopped when he saw kagome shake her head

"He's not dead" she said

At Kaede's hut she started the story of the horrors of last night, as she end Sango sighed

"It sounds like you just had a nightmare"

"No, it was real, look" Kagome said and pull out the shirt she wore that night, with the blood still on

"Kagome are you sure you weren't just bleeding" Shippou said, really scared

"No…this is Sesshoumaru's blood, no doubt about it" InuYasha said after smelling it

"But he's dead, how could he move?" Shippou said

"More important how could he get through the well?" Sango asked

"More important the both of those why the hell is he after Kagome?" InuYasha asked

"Hmmmmm, it sounds like Sesshoumaru doesn't necessarily want Kagome's life, more his own" Miroku said

"Huh?" was everyone else's reply

"Well it seems to me if Sesshoumaru really wanted Kagome's life she'd be dead, I think he more or less wants to finish what he started and wants revenge, that or we're all part of Kagome's dream" Miroku said

"Yes, but why Kagome? Why not InuYasha or Naraku or someone like that?" Sango asked

"It's because her spiritual power, I bet Sesshoumaru used that to project him self on reality, also she is the one who "killed' him" Miroku replied

"Well now it's over, he won't find me again" Kagome said

"You sure?" InuYasha asked

"Yep" Kagome said, she wanted to believe, maybe if she believed it would happen, but she couldn't help worry…

That night when Kagome went to sleep she was happy to find no Sesshoumaru, she was having a wonderful dream where she and InuYasha were married and had kids and Kikyou fell down a cliff again… but then everything went black and shivers went down her soul, she didn't know what she was seeing, but then she saw InuYasha, but there was something wrong, she couldn't tell though, she knew that something horror able was about to happen, and then she saw what was wrong, InuYasha was dead, his throat was cut and he was in a puddle of his own blood, how was it she didn't notice, then the laughing started, worse then the first time, as if…..

"INUYASHA" Kagome yelled and ran to InuYasha, as she stared in horror part of his neck was cut, she woke InuYasha up and showed him

"What the hell? How could anything do that without waking me up?" InuYasha was right drop dead scared too now, not that he wouldn't be, but we are talking about InuYasha

"What's going on?" asked Shippou, awakened by all the yelling

"Yes, what's wrong?" Sango added

"Is it Naraku?" Miroku asked

Both InuYasha and Kagome couldn't speak, the just looked at everyone, to scared to even shake their heads (it also helped that InuYasha had a cut on his throat) then Miroku saw the cut

"Ohhhhhhhh….how did it happen?" Miroku asked

"What What?" Shippou asked

"He…he hurt InuYasha" Kagome said

"WHAT?" Shippou said, now scared

"He tried to slit his throat" Kagome continued

Sango looked worried "Do you think he'll go after us too?" She asked

"HEY, aren't you at all worried about me! I'm the one he tried to kill!"

"Well sure we're worried about you, it was just a question" Sango said

"Um, guys this isn't a good time" Kagome said and started crying "It's all my fault"

"NO IT'S NOT KAGOME" InuYasha said which made Kagome quiet

"None of us are going to sleep tonight, it's too risky, and maybe in the morning we can think this out," Miroku said and everyone nodded in agreement.

In the morning Kagome felt a lot better, she wondered, though, whether or not she should be, well what ever was the case she was, for now….

Well another chapter done and gone, review and Sesshoumaru won't come to you house… wait, review and he WILL come to your house, er…review and Sesshoumaru will and will not come to your house…er…

Sesshoumaru: JUST REVIEW

Yah, what Sesshoumaru-sama says, also if you have any idea as to who Sesshoumaru should wound/kill next chapter, tell me, the only characters who get to live are InuYasha and Kagome and I guess the group but everyone, even Kagome can be wounded badly MUHAHAHA oh, I have wrtin up to chapter 7 and it get's good, I hope and yes 


End file.
